Story of a Quell
by InsaneXBexX24
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's rebellion has fallen in ashes. District Twelve no longer exists and no one dares to step out of line in Panem again. 100 years after their failed rebellion, everything is how it should be. Jada Caldwell, a simple girl from District Ten, found herself in the Quarter Quell. **REWRITE OF SEVENTH QUARTER QUELL** *ON HIATUS**
1. Prologue: The Flames Die

_Flames don't die out easily. The flames of rebellion are burning brighter than they have since the rebellion started. Rumors of an underground District Thirteen are circulating the nation. The third Quarter Quell was just destroyed, the remaining Victors/tributes taken away in hovercrafts._ _Katniss, Finnick, Beetee, and Haymitch are reported to be taken to District Thirteen. Luckily, Peeta and Johanna are in custody of the Capitol. Like stated before, flames don't die out easily. There is a process to killing the flames of rebellion. And the process is just about to begin._

* * *

**The Capitol**

* * *

_President Snow walked into his office the moment the arena was taken down. What was going on? Did they think that, if they tried really hard, that the Games would just end? Those power hungry Victors. The Capitol gave them everything for winning their original Hunger Games, and they decided to revolt against the Capitol once more. President Snow paced back and forth in his office, looking at the flag hung up on the wall. Katniss and three others are reported to be in Thirteen. If he can find a way to get his troops into Thirteen, they can kill everyone there and capture the spark._

_The thought festered in his mind until he could no longer contain it. He reached for the phone on his desk, quickly dialed the Peacekeeper Center, and waited for an answer. Before long, a woman answered his phone call. "I need all the Peacekeepers in a hovercraft and on their way to District Thirteen. Be prepared for battle, and capture as many as they can. Pass this information along, dear. I want this done in a timely manner."_

_The woman confirmed his orders and hung up the phone. Almost immediately, President Snow could feel all of the Peacekeepers leave the Capitol. He knew that this mission would be dangerous. Katniss has survived two Hunger Games and she has trained for killing. She could take down all of the Peacekeepers, with the help of the past Victors. He stared out the window, overlooking his city. If the Peacekeepers fail, this city will crumble. If they succeed, he would finally take control of his country once more. Everything is riding on this mission._

* * *

**District Thirteen**

* * *

_Katniss just began to wake up in the District Thirteen compound. The last thing she remembers was the arena falling apart. As she looked around, she knew that she wasn't home. Everything seemed so bland and dull, nothing like her home in District Twelve. Her head felt fuzzy as she looked around. _So, this place is real._ Her thoughts filled with District Thirteen, how long it was just laying underground for seventy five years while children died for that long. She stood up from her cot and walked to find someone, anyone._

_When she left her room, a deep, bellowing alarm began to sound. Orders were being shouted all over the district, but Katniss could not understand them over the alarms. Many citizens began to run past her, yelling and shouting all around her. She could barely make out any words, but she heard 'Peacekeepers' and 'attack' clearly. Survival instincts kicked in and she followed the citizens. Everyone began to push and shove to get to the bunkers of Thirteen. All the commotion made Katniss' mind feel like it was going to explode. _What was going on?

_By the time they reached the bunkers, line after line of shining white uniforms stood in front of the crowd. The Peacekeepers had loaded weapons in their arms and they were prepared to fight. Katniss' heart beat skyrocketed when she saw the weapons. She was hidden within the crowd, but something nagged at her that they were looking for her. One Peacekeeper yelled out a command in a coded message, and everyone began to move to the crowd. The citizens in the front barely lasted. Gunshots rang in the air and lifeless bodies began to fall. A hand wrapped itself around Katniss' forearm and pulled her away from the bloodshed. Katniss could make out the man holding onto her._

_"Gale, what's going on?" She yelled over all the shouting. He didn't answer her. He kept pulling her away from the Peacekeepers and dragged her around tight corners. He led her into a secret passageway far from the commotion and looked Katniss in the eye._

_"They are here for you." He says, like that wasn't obvious. "According to Coin, they have been given orders to kill all who stand in the way of their target. Everyone in Thirteen will die until they catch you. You have to run."_

_"What about...?" Katniss what cut off by Gale._

_"Prim and your mom will be fine. Coin and I have hidden them deep within Thirteen. You just have to leave before they find you. Go!" Gale's voice echoed from the metal walls as he pushed Katniss further down the tunnel. Katniss looked behind her, only to see Gale's tear-filled eyes nudging her to go. She ran as fast as she could away from her friend and her family._

_She continued to run until the tunnel began to shake. It shook from underneath her feet. The shaking caused extreme ringing in her ears. A loud explosion happened three feet in front of her. The explosion knocked her off of her feet, and the ringing became more extreme. Her vision became disoriented. She could only she shapes in front of her. Blobs of white walked to the Girl on Fire and grabbed her by her arms. Katniss could feel the force behind their hands. She knew she was captured by the Peacekeepers. One of the blobs pricked her arm with a needle. Within minutes, she was knocked out cold._

* * *

**The Capitol**

**In Front Of President Snow's Mansion**

**3:00pm**

* * *

_President Snow looked over his city. Crowds of people gathered to see the execution of the Mockingjay, her boyfriend, and her allies. Snow was dressed in his best suit and tie for the event. Multiple ropes hung from the wooden fixtures set up in front of the mansion. Each one of the rebels were in a line, their order of death. President Snow had organized for a show to be put on for his citizens. As the clock began to chime the hour, President Snow stood up on his podium and quieted the citizens. Everyone looked to him to start the famous execution. News reporters and photographers were weaved in the crowd. No one wants to miss this event._

_"Citizens of the Capitol!" He began, his voice more shrill than expected. "I want to welcome you here today to witness history. These Victors behind me were leaders of a failed rebellion. As a result of this rebellion, District Thirteen is truly dead. Many of the citizens there died so we can put this rebellion to rest. This event today is to show you what happens when you defy the Capitol. We have all the past Victors and rebels here with me. I shall start off with the least threatening, leading up to the most. Up first, Victor of the second Quarter Quell and mentor, Haymitch Abernathy."_

_The moment Haymitch's name was said, two Peacekeepers dragged him onto the stage. They had him stand under his rope as they fixed it around his neck. One Peacekeeper stayed behind him, while the other worked the drop floor under Haymitch's feet. President Snow waited until they were set to look at the crowd. "Haymitch is charged with assisting a rebellion against the Capitol. Gentlemen, if you may." The Peacekeeper working the drop floor pulled the lever and Haymitch fell to his death. The rope snagged his throat and cut off his air supply. A few women screamed as Haymitch lost his life._

_President Snow continued on with the executions. After Haymitch, Gale Hawthorne followed. After Gale, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Plutarch Heavensbee, Beetee, and Commander Paylor followed. After each death, the crowd clapped and a few people cheered. Only two more rebels left to terminate. President Snow cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Our second highest ranked rebel is Peeta Mellark. Peeta is charged with starting the rebellion and assistance, along with communicating with the rebels." The noose is secured around Peeta's thin neck as President Snow finishes talking. He gave the nod and the Peacekeeper pulled the lever. Peeta fell through the floor, the rope snapping his neck._

_Only one more rebel remained. The famed Mockingjay will have her wings clipped. President Snow smiled to his city. "And now, only one more rebel of this rebellion remains. Miss Katniss Everdeen." Katniss was walked up by five Peacekeepers to her rope beside Peeta's. As she is adjusted to her rope, Snow begins to read off her charges. "Katniss is charged with breaking out of the arena, starting the rebellion, sneaking out of District Twelve on a daily basis, and not being loyal to the Capitol." A few Capitol citizens gasp at her list as she is adjusted. Katniss' face looks away from the citizens. She looks to the sky, not focusing on the crowds of Capitol citizens. President Snow takes notice of Katniss' humble appearance, but only for a moment._

_That moment of silence carried on as President Snow continued to look at her. He remembered her as only but a name when she volunteered for her sister. When she wasn't the face of the rebellion and helped turn all the districts against him. The moment slipped away as Katniss snapped out of her daydream-like state. She began to scream loudly to the Capitol, knowing that the cameras were trained on her. "Don't listen to him!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "He will continue to kill your children and treat you badly! The Hunger Games won't solve anything!" Her screams carried all throughout the city and she continued to scream until President Snow intervened._

_"Gentlemen." He says, looking to the Peacekeeper in charge of the drop floor. He pulled the lever one last time and the rebellion died. Katniss dangled from her rope in front of the Capitol. President Snow looks at all the hanging rebels and looks back to his city. "Ladies and gentlemen, the rebellion is now over. And, to everyone in the remaining eleven districts, do not make this mistake again. Instead of Katniss and Peeta on those ropes, it could be you. The Hunger Games will begin once more, starting next summer. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." And with that, President Snow signed off and the Capitol citizens cheered._

* * *

**100 years later...**

* * *

The video turned off in a classroom. The class of District Ten children stared at the blank screen. They have only read about the Mockingjay Rebellion and the execution in books. Seeing the Mockingjay die on-screen was different from just reading about it. A few kids wiped away tears. The teacher, dressed in a simple outfit, looked to her students. "So, class, that is why there is no District Twelve. The Games are still continuing, and no one has started a rebellion since. I know the Reaping is in two weeks. I wish the odds will be in your favor to stay in our district. Yes, Jace?"

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes had his hand raised. "What do you think would have happened if the Mockingjay carried through with the rebellion?" A few kids around him nodded and muttered a few things.

"I can't be saying these things, so no one repeat what I say. Got it?" The class nods their heads. "I believe if Katniss and Peeta were successful, the Games would no longer exist. We'd be living in a more peaceful country than today. But, I also believe that someone would have come along after Katniss and Peeta died to reinstate the Hunger Games. We can only hope."

**A/N: To celebrate my 1 year anniversary of stories on this site, I have decided to re-write my first story, _Seventh Quarter Quell. _This story will delve deeper into Jada's home life, her family, and her interactions with Capitolites/tributes. If you haven't read _Seventh Quarter Quell, _you should go do that. The chapters are short (roughly 1,000 to 1,500 words) and it shouldn't take too long. I enjoyed writing _Seventh Quarter Quell _a year ago, but I hope that this re-write will be *better* than my original. Thank you for reading the prequel and enjoy the rest of the story.**

**7-7-12 to 7-7-13! Crazy stuff! :D Thank you to everyone who has read my stories, no matter which one you read first. I just want to thank everyone! Love you!**

**~Ashlee**


	2. The Announcement

**Caldwell Farm**

**The Day of The Announcement**

* * *

I don't need to open my eyes to know that it is morning. Something I have learned here was to just know what time of day it is. My eyes slowly peel open and I am facing my simple bedroom. The white walls reflect the early sunlight into my face as I rise from my bed. I prepare to face the day of chores and work around the district, like I normally do. I walk to my dresser, picking simple brown and earthy tones of clothing, and get dressed to face the day. Once I slide into my pants, I put my working boots on my feet and head out from my bedroom.

I quietly sneak down the hallway and look into my sibling's rooms. My younger brother, Jace, has a bedroom right next to mine. He hasn't made a peep since last night when he was crying about the Reaping. This will be his first year in the Reaping, unlike me. This will be my fourth year being entered. But Jace has nothing to worry about. Our names are in the bowl the minimal amount of times for our ages. After checking on Jace, I walk to my sister Jetta's room. She was curled up in her bed, sleeping away. She is too young for the Reaping. She doesn't have a care in the world. I walk away from my sibling's rooms and head downstairs.

The sunlight offers me enough light to see in my house, which is just what I need. I walk out my door, and I am embraced with the heat of the early day. I look over my property, which is strangely quiet. My father owns the largest farm in Ten and something is normally going on. I walk to the barn, which holds our many cattle, and I am greeted with their morning moos. In total, we own fifteen cows. When we send out a cow to the slaughterhouse, we immediately purchase another to take their place. My father is normally the one who breeds our cattle and raises them, but he has started to trust me taking care of the eight hundred pound Holstein by myself. I am the oldest of the children, being fifteen, and I am the one who helps my father. Jace can help, but I think he's been preoccupied by the Reaping.

As the cattle began to wake up, I opened the door that led to the pasture. Our farm has separate pastures for separate species. Our cattle pasture is the largest, the equine pasture is second, and so on. A few of the youngest cattle leave the barn in a hurry while the older ones linger by my side. The oldest cow we have is about six years old. She is one of my favorites. I was nine years old when she was born and I was able to name her. I named her Philomena. She was the one who I could just vent to about Panem and the whole Hunger Games thing. She didn't just listen and run off to tell a Peacekeeper what I just said. She would sit there and just listen to me. She would always look me in the eyes, like she truly cared.

"Good morning, sweetie pie." I cooed to Philomena. She was the only one left in the barn. I shook my head in the direction of the open door. "Don't you wanna go outside? All of your friends are there." Philomena let out a slight moo and nuzzled my chest. I wrapped my arms around the animal, holding onto her tightly. She is the sweetest animal you could ever ask for. I released her and led her outside. When she joined the other cattle outside, I closed the door and looked at the barn. All the feedboxes were empty, the water trough was low, and manure was everywhere. The joys of being the oldest farmer's daughter.

My chores didn't just stop at the cattle barn. We have a chicken house, a horse barn, pig shed, and a goat barn. Due to our large amount of animals, we provide most of the meat and dairy in the district. Our family helps District Ten meet the Capitol quotas, something not many families can say. My father and I work with the cattle, horses, and pigs. My mother and my younger siblings work with the chickens and goats. After the chickens lay their eggs, the goats produce milk, and the cattle are fat enough, my mom and Jetta take the goods to Square and fill up the quotas. This is something the Caldwell family has done for nearly a century.

By the time the sun reached over the highest tree around our property, I was finishing my chores in the horse barn. We own only five horses, more than the average for every three families. My horse, the one my dad bought for me when I turned ten, is named Locomotion. He and I would go on long rides around our part of the district, the part some kids call 'Fancy Farms'. I haven't been anywhere but the Fancy Farm region, but I heard that the lower parts are worse than here. The buildings are crumbling, the kids are always at risk for death, and the animals are barely alive. My best friend lives on the border line of Fancy Farms and 'The Slaughter', the poor part of the district. Hadley once had a large bank account, but personal family issues occurred before she turned eleven and the money disappeared along with her father.

I placed the harness around Locomotion's muzzle and kissed his nose. "Loco, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab Hadley's stuff." Loco whinnied at my back as I was walking back to my house. None of the lights were on, but we don't use lights when the sun is out. The farm was in full swing, with cows grazing and chickens squawking. The animal sounds have become trained in my brain that this is a sign of a happy life. I walked past all the noise and entered my house. Back when the Caldwell's began to pop up in District Ten, my ancestors built this house by hand. Many parts have been added, like the multiple bedrooms and bathrooms. We have never called anyone in to fix our house. We always have done it ourselves.

Once I entered the house, I saw my mom working in the kitchen. Our kitchen is right near the door, the living room is right beside it, and our rooms are up the stairs. Mom was making lunch for Jace, Jetta, and I while my dad was in town. Jace and Jetta were playing with toys by the TV. Despite being a little too old for toys, they played away like nothing bothered them. Mom called my attention by hitting a wooden spoon on the counter. "Honey, I packed up Hadley's food. I packed her some sandwiches, bottles of milk, and some meat. Do you think she'll like it?" I nodded my head as I walked over to the counter. My mother was always the person who wanted everyone to be happy, no matter what it cost her.

"She'll love anything at this point." I say, grabbing the sack full of Hadley's food. "I'll be back in an hour. Save me lunch, okay?" My mom smiles and turns back to her work. I walk out of the house, saying my goodbyes. I walk towards the horse barn, where Locomotion is waiting for me. When I entered the barn, he was right by the door. The saddle was tightened on his back, the harness was on tight, and he was ready to go. I placed the strings of the sack around the horn, tightened it up, and swung onto Loco's back. I kicked Loco's side and he did the rest for me. He rushed out of the farm and we were on our way to The Slaughter.

* * *

When Loco and I arrived to Hadley's house, I saw her younger brother playing outside with sticks in the mud. The Hasten family have nothing and everything I have given them is either gone or destroyed beyond recognition. I made Loco walk over to the fence around the Hasten house. I dismounted from his back and tied his reins around the fencepost. As I untied the sack of food, I looked to Harvey as he played. That is how most kids find entertainment in The Slaughter. They play with old things in yards and they just try everything that the 'rich' kids don't do. "Hey, Harvey. How are you today?" Harvey's head snapped up from the mud to look at me. Even though he has known me for as long as he has been alive, it is obvious that I do not belong in The Slaughter. I'm well fed, no bones poking through, and with a nicer appearance than everyone else.

"I'm fine, Jada. What do you have there?" I look down to the sack in my hands and look back at Harvey. His eyes grew wide as he walked closer to me. He could smell the meat from inside the bag.

"How about you show me inside and I'll show everyone, okay?" Harvey nodded excitedly, grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

No matter how many times I have been here, the smell will still smack me in the face. The Slaughter is a lot messier than Fancy Farms, but this is worse than anything you can imagine. The families don't have much money, so things like food and hygiene aren't monitored. Hadley's house isn't bad, but it isn't good either. It smells like it hasn't been cleaned in a long while and it is cluttered. The house is only meant to house four people, yet Hadley lives with her parents, grandparents, and her three siblings. It is a full house and not much income coming in. Both her parents work, yet they get the minimal pay as a family can get. Hadley took out tesserae for her whole family and her older sister took out tesserae as well. Nothing is enough with two young children and two older adults.

Harvey yelled for Hadley and, within a few moments, I heard her hobbling through the halls. Hadley's circumstance is a little complicated. Her parents don't earn enough money for food or necessities, one of the main reasons is paying bills that Hadley's condition accumulated. Hadley is one in a million children born with a rare disease that causes her muscles and bones to be fragile, but she can still move around without a need for assistance. With her tesserae and her condition, she is a likely candidate for the Hunger Games. And, knowing this is a Quarter Quell, who knows what the Capitol will pull. This is one of the main reasons why I bring them food on a regular basis. We have a small family and we have plenty of leftovers.

Hadley turned the corner and her small green eyes lit up the moment she saw me. She started to hobble towards me, realizing what I have to give her today. Her smile grew wider with every second she came towards me. "I'm so glad you're here. We just about ran out of food today. Mom and Dad are out working right now. Will they ever earn enough money?" She sat on the stool next to me as she opened the sack full of food. The provisions were organized the way Hadley likes. Dairy first, protein next, and grain third. She took a long whiff of the meat before looking back at me. "Ready for tonight?"

I let out a long sigh. "Maybe. Who knows what twist will be added to the Games? I just hope it won't affect my whole family." The Quarter Quell announcement has scared me since I was younger. During History class, we learned about every Quell ever hosted and who the Victor was. And I wasn't the only one scared. Every child in Ten, no matter if you live in The Slaughter or Fancy Farms, is scared. They change the whole Game and may give a certain district an unfair advantage.

"I just hope they don't call for more than two tributes a district!" Hadley exclaims, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder. I agree as I start to put away the food I gave her. Harvey is playing with a little truck in the living room I gave him three years ago. Sometimes, I feel like this is my second family. I have done everything with Hadley since we were little. In lower districts like these, people have to stick together. And that is exactly what Hadley and I have done since we were five.

"Well, sweetie, I have to go." I say, walking towards the door with my empty sack in my hand. "I need to be on my property when the announcement starts. Law's orders." Before I was out the door, Hadley came over to me and hugged me tightly. We were about the same height, just over five feet tall. She whispers into my ear, "I love you so much, Jada. Please be safe on your way home." I patted her back as the hug ended.

"I promise I will." I exit her house and I am greeted by a strong wind from my left. Locomotion whinnies at me, shaking his head up and down. His whinny is normally low pitched and calm. When I heard the difference in tone in his whinny, I looked to the sky. Clouds covered the sun, winds were picking up speed, and a low thunder rumbled from the far end of The Slaughter. I ran to Loco's side the moment I realized a storm was coming. I untied his harness from the fence, hopped on his back, and galloped away from Hadley's house.

The whole ride home I was thinking about the animals. How long did they sense a storm? Are they inside? How is my family doing? I pushed Loco to his maximum speed. He was kicking up dust as the storm moved closer. My property was just five minutes away. I held on tightly to Loco's reins as we round into my farm. As I look over the pastures, all the animals were in the barns. I ran Loco to the horse barn. I dismounted him and led him inside. The winds were running by the barn, making a loud moaning sound. As I shut the barn door, I turn around and see my father taking off Loco's tack. The moment he takes off the reins, I led him into his stable. "Daddy, did you put the animals away?"

My dad turned his blue eyes to face mine. "Yes. I put them away the moment I heard the storm warning." My dad placed the tack on the appropriate racks. "Did Hadley like her food?" I nodded as my dad and I walk back to the house. The winds were still strong and continued to make our trees sway. A rumble occurred in the distance. Dad opened the door for me when we approached the house. The moment we entered the house, the TV flashed the Panem seal. The national anthem blared in the living room. It was the announcement.

I feared this moment for three years. Quells are just as bad as a normal Hunger Games, except the added twist written by a man over a hundred and seventy-five years ago. Being born near a Quarter Quell was bad luck here. You don't want to suffer the twist in the Games. I walk with my father to sit down in the living room. I took a seat next to Jace, my younger brother. As the anthem played out, I couldn't help but notice Jace was shaking. His eyes looked like they will bulge right out of his face. Jetta was sitting to my left, just playing away with a wooden horse I played with when I was a baby. She didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Our president, President Rector, steps up to the podium. He looks as normal as ever. He's seventy years old and his white hair shows it. His features are sunken in and I guess it's from stress of being the president of such a horrible country. He has been the president for nearly fifty years. I sometimes wonder how he won his position. Did he just waltz in and say, 'Hey. I'm going to be the president now?' My mind stops in its tracks when he opens his thin mouth and starts his speech.

"Today is a big day. Tonight is when I will make the Quarter Quell announcement. But, as President Hickham and Snow did before me, the history of our great natation comes first." Here he goes. "After natural disasters and wars, Panem rose from the ashes of a long gone North America. It was ringed by thirteen loyal districts. But, the Dark Days were upon us. The districts fought, but they were no match for the Capitol. With District Thirteen destroyed, the Hunger Games were born. They kept the remaining twelve districts in line, until Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were chosen for the seventy-fourth Hunger Games."

I begin to zone out. I have learned this year after year in school. Katniss and Peeta defied the Capitol by threatening double suicide. They go home together and return for their Quarter Quell. They break out of the arena. District Twelve is bombed. District Thirteen is still alive. Katniss ignites a rebellion. Blah, blah, blah.

"Before Katniss could do any real damage, the Capitol sent Peacekeepers into District Thirteen to capture the rebels. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, along with various rebels, were hanged in the Capitol. District Thirteen fell, District Twelve no longer existed. The Hunger Games continued as normal, but with only twenty two tributes instead of twenty four. There was no victor for the seventy fifth Hunger Games." Rector grabs a list and he starts reading it.

As he reads off every Quarter Quell and their Victor, I look to my little brother. He has never shaken so badly in his life. He was normally so good at hiding his fear. I've seen him walk up to the most stubborn goat we have without breaking a sweat. But now he is shaking like a leaf. I have never seen it before. I placed my hand on his head and smiled at him. "It'll be okay. Nothing will happen to you, I swear my life on it." Jace's mouth curled into a smile and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as President Rector finished reading off the Quell Victors.

President Rector grabbed a yellowed with age envelope with the number _175 _on the fold. He opened it slowly and Jace sucked in his breath. "For the seventh Quarter Quell, to remind the citizens that the rebels fought with people they didn't see eye-to-eye on, the tributes this year will be paired with someone not from their district."

**A/N: It took me a week to write this because I didn't know how I wanted it to play out. In my original piece, I didn't go in depth with Hadley and Jada's friendship. I also wanted to explain her life in Ten, but I felt like it would take up too much of the chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it. Don't worry EQQ readers, I will continue the Eighth Quarter Quell as soon as this chapter is posted. Thanks for sticking around. :)**

**~Ashlee**


End file.
